


A Rose By Any Other Name

by PriyankaP



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Harry is not dead, In Which Eggsy is not a Kingsman, In Which Roxy is not a Kingsman, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriyankaP/pseuds/PriyankaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart does not have a crush on the boy in the flower shop. He just enjoys purchasing flowers to brighten up his study. Anything Merlin says should not be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt  
> The one where Eggsy works in a florist shop that he owns and he’s in love with the posh bloke who keeps coming in and ordering ridiculously expensive bouquets, etc.  
> and Eggsy thinks he’s taken because, flowers all the time.  
> But Harry isn’t taken. It just turns out that the super awesome kingsman spy is shy about making a move and so he’s been making ridiculous purchases at Eggsy’s shop whenever he’s home.

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

 

* * *

 

 

They were all dead, colorless and withering, simply sitting there in their ugly vases, mocking Harry of his inability to do more than stare at the wilting willows on his desk, with the voice of man he would be very happy to slap drilling into his skull. He sighs, pushing his glasses higher on his face and tries to focus on the debrief going on his lenses. Arthur's droning voice keeps going in his right ear and Harry runs a hand through his hair, a small smirk forming as hears the muted mutters in his left ear, Merlin grumbling about the sheer amount of paperwork that Arthur had pushed onto him, stating that he had other things to do. More important Arthury things to do. And then promptly shoved the paperwork into his hands.

Harry makes a promise to drop by, keep him company while he slogs over the work and Merlin makes an unhappy noise, stating that if he comes over, he would shoot Harry himself. Arthur finally finishes, and Harry nods, acknowledging the dismissal, and he stands, emptying the vase into the trash can. _'Time to get new ones'_ he decides and straightens his tie, fixing his suit as he leaves his house, stretching his legs a little, definitely not affected by Merlin's scathing tone as he asks, "going to see your little flower boy? You must miss him so."

The route he takes is familiar, and he tips his head as the lady by the cafe waves cheerily, pausing at the store to pick a headline for his wall. He lingers, until the clock turns four, deciding on the National Enquirer and heads to his final stop, the real reason he even started this route. Almost two months of being in a foreign country had kept him away from a beauty and he hoped that nothing had changed in the time. As he nears the store, he breathes a sigh of relief, when he sees the familiar body bent over flower pots, turning to face him when he hears the footsteps against the pavement.

"Harry!" The voice is cheerful, and Harry feels his chest constrict as a large smile spreads on his face, the best part of being home again.

"Eggsy," he greets the boy, and his heart most definitely does not flutter at the grin threatening to split the younger boy's face as though seeing Harry had brightened up his day.

"How's your day been?" Eggs asks, as he ushers Harry into the shop, picking a sprig of apple blossom as he pushes Harry into his usual seat, a few yellow chrysanthemums that he picks as what seems to be an afterthought and as a final touch, he slides in yellow tulips to match, and pretends not to know what the flowers mean, wrapping the whole bouquet in soft pink paper, a silk ribbon to finish, a small smile on his face. Harry listens quietly, a fond smile on his face as Eggsy talks about the precious flowers that are so dear to him.  
"And your work?" Eggsy asks when Harry answers that his day was uneventful, his eyes playful and light.

"Oh, mostly conferences today. Nothing interesting." Eggsy rather enjoys the dance they have going where Harry is shrouded in mystery, happy to let Eggsy peel the layers back, slowly.

"How did you like the previous bouquet?" He asks, quietly, aware of Harry's eyes on him, dark and thoughtful, wishing they were watching him in a different way instead of here, at work.  
  
Harry starts, blinking from his daze as he watches Eggsy work, his skillful fingers playing with leaves. Harry imagines them around something else, tight in his hair while they... "It was beautiful, as are all of your flowers." Harry smiles, swallowing his thoughts away, and takes the flowers, and Eggsy watches him with eyes of anticipation. "And these are just as perfect." He breathes in the sweet scent and Eggsy's eyes dance in glee, hands clasping in front of him shyly.

Harry smiles and he taps the counter, waiting for Eggsy to ring them up, handing over the credit card with little hesitation, knowing Merlin would see the charge and make fun of him but he pays no mind, his fingers briefly touching the younger man's and he aches to intertwine them together.

"Have fun, Harry!' He calls out, watching the older man take his leave, pausing to turn and glance back at him, that half smile that makes Eggsy's heart thud uncontrollably, flashing quickly.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy sighs into his pint, slumping into his seat while Roxy laughs at him. Her hands hit the table as she practically falls out of her chair, wiping tears from her eyes as she howls her laughter.

  
"Shut up, Rox," Eggsy moans and that just makes her laugh louder.

  
"It's just," she gasps, still cackling, "you gave the man yellow chrysanthemums." She cracks up all over again, and Eggsy sinks further into his chair, the tips of his ears reddening, "and he probably has a wife who gets them and is probably really confused if she knows anything about flowers." She fans herself, trying to calm down, "can you imagine her face? Because I can. And it is hilarious."

  
Eggsy simply groans, forehead smacking the table, " 'm an idiot."

  
Roxy raises her glass, "I can and will drink to that." She polishes off her drink and raises a finger for another, making a face when Eggsy shakes his head.

  
"Gotta head out. 'M watching Daisy girl tonight," he stands, patting Roxy on the shoulder. "Mum needs a break."

  
She scowls, the previous humor gone from her face, "I'll go with you then. You know I don't like it when you're alone with him."

  
There is a sad look in his eyes, something that was painful to see as he shakes his head. "You stay here Rox, there's a good lass. I'll figure something out. I always do."

  
"I very much preferred it when he was still in prison." Roxy scowls and order another pint for herself with a huff. "I am not going to patch you up again if you come to me with your insides spilling out of you," she mumbles, knowing full well she would never turn her friend away, especially when he was injured. And Eggsy knows this as well, when the look in his eye is replaced with something soft, and he kisses her cheek.

  
He smiles, patting her shoulder, "I'll be fine, Rox. No need to worry." Roxy shakes her head, pursing her lips but she nods nevertheless, letting him leave with a heavy heart and a bad feeling in her gut.

 

* * *

  
Eggsy should never doubt Roxy's gut. He really should stop pretending that she would ever be wrong. He winces, shifting on his feet, trying to keep the strain off his injured leg, glancing at the door of the store, praying that Harry would show. He was rarely by much, but when he did deign to drop by, Eggsy's day was marginally better and Eggsy could really use some cheering up.

  
He sighs when the bell stays silent and he hobbles around, cleaning up non existent messes, and making bouquets for no one in particular.

  
The days pass in this fashion, with Eggsy sitting bored at the counter, tapping impatiently while Roxy gets to stand outside and chatter away with the customers, his bruises multiplying over time now that his lovely step father was out of prison, on good behaviour. Ah, the irony.

  
"I do not frighten the customers," he mumbles to himself and he scowls as he makes another bouquet to add to what Roxy calls his pining for Hart collection. He was never let outside anymore to entice people to come in, his bruises, though well hidden under the magical make up that Roxy had procured from God knows where, still visible.

  
Roxy, Eggsy might say if anyone ever asks, is giant liar. He does not have a collection. He simply has a large affinity for stringing flowers that spoke of his love for a man probably twice his age and most likely, married or with someone far more worth his time.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been more than a month before Harry was back in his own home, able to relax in his bed, finally comfortable. He takes a day to recover, to soak in his bath for far too long and drink much too much tea.

  
He finally pulls on his favorite cardigan and his suit pants reveal his weight loss. But he cares naught for that and quite resolutely walks to what could possibly his favorite store with his favorite person.

  
He is understandably confused, when a pretty girl is the one who greets him, shooting him a sly smile as he introduces himself, walking him into the store and presenting him a bouquet already made.

  
"If you don't mind me asking, Ms Morton," he pauses to let Roxy consider him before nodding, "where is Eggsy?"

  
"He's coming in a little later, Mr Hart. Ran off to fetch his baby sister. If you want to wait, you're more than welcome." Harry is about to refuse, not letting his desperation to see Eggsy's smile be more apparent than it already is, although his disappointment is running rampant, but Roxy ushers him to his chair, pushing him into the comfortable seat with a knowing smirk and Harry is helpless. He, who very recently dismantled a dirty bomb in Paris, cannot stand up against a young girl of twenty. To be honest, he wonders how well she knows Eggsy, that if the two are more than friends. He hopes not. He would hate for her to have to disappear.

  
He listens to her talk, chuckling at the stories that she conjures up, trying to wheedle information out of him, engaged enough that he very nearly misses the chime of the bell of the door opening and Eggsy rushing in, holding a young girl of four, perhaps five in his arms, a rush of apologies falling from his very pretty lips.

  
He sets the child on the table, taps his fingers against Roxy's temple with a large smile, something that Harry watches with slight jealousy, a harried look on his face as she jerks her head in Harry's direction. Eggsy turns, a delectably confused smile on his face, eyes widening and the tips of his ears reddening when he sees the older man. 

  
"Harry!" He wonders if the joy he hears is part of his imagination, and Eggsy hurries over to him, the closest the two have been in the time they had been doing their little song and dance. Harry stands, the bouquet that Roxy handed to him still in his arms, and he holds it out.

  
"These are lovely as always. What are these flowers then?" He asks, missing the way Eggsy normally talks to him.

  
"Holly," Eggsy promptly replies and then colors again, and Harry honestly needs him to stop because this is getting out of hand and... His fingers dart out, catching Eggsy's chin, lifting it up to better see in the light what he barely caught sight of.

  
"And what's this then?" Harry is barely aware of how his voice has changed, dipping into something dark and dangerous, more focused on the bruise that decorates Eggsy's face and neck, some fresh and other too faded to be new. Roxy stares at him before quietly dipping outside, taking Daisy with her, leaving Eggsy to deal with a man who apparently had split personalities. Trust Eggsy to know how to pick them.

  
"I fell," Eggsy lies, and he chuckles lightly, brushing the hand burning against his skin and turning back, sliding behind to the counter, where the shadows fell over his marred skin and he could hide.

  
"Eggsy..." Harry's voice is still deadly and it makes shivers run up his spine in a way that his nether regions appreciate very much. "Please don't lie to me, or I shall have to find out some other way and I highly doubt you'll enjoy my invasion of your privacy." Eggsy does not mention just how much he would not mind the invasion of him at all...and that is not at all what Harry meant.

  
"You couldn't possibly..." Eggsy's voice trails off when he takes in the twisted expression on Harry's face, equal parts rage and hate. "You could..." He says in wonder, breathing out shakily, most definitely not turned on, "just who are you, Harry?"

  
Harry remains silent, his face smoothing out slightly, though the frown remains and his eyes are darker than Eggsy remembers. "A name, if you please, Eggsy?" 

Eggsy simply shakes his head, and reaching out to touch the wrist of the hand that Harry still has extended out, "it's all right, Harry. Nothing I can't handle."

Harry nods, though not in the least bit satisfied, and catches Eggsy's hand in his own. "Perhaps another time," he says quietly, and the younger boy smiles, though it is thin and somewhat forced, a smile that Harry dislikes intensely.

  
"I'll be by tomorrow," he announces abruptly, and Eggsy smiles sweetly, nodding. "I'll think of something for you." He quite enjoys the idea of Eggsy thinking of him.

  
Harry catches the light bouncing off the bruise, the way Eggsy favors one leg and he feels the simmering anger slide right back as he steps out of the store.

  
Safely enclosed in his house, Harry waits, the bug he had planted on Eggsy transmitting the daily blither of those surrounding his precious boy.

  
He is very pleased to note that Ms Roxy Morton will live a full and healthy life with her lovely girlfriend, Amelia.

  
It takes until Eggsy reaches home, settling his sister in bed, softly singing her to sleep when Harry finds what he has been looking for. The voice of a gruff man fills the speakers, and Harry's hands are steepled together, his body tensed as he headed the thundering shouts and the whimpers of pain that blast through, his every instinct urging him to run to the boy. His boy. But he waits and, to his satisfaction, Eggsy gets back up, more than able to fight back.

  
The sharp rattle of Merlin's voice in his earpiece cuts through the sick plan that Harry is cultivating through his mind. "Why are you wasting Kingsmen resources on this, Harry?" Merlin is simply curious, all too aware of Harry's immense crush on the boy. "Kill him if you're going to, but don't waste my time." Merlin is much too flippant and Harry knows that he can count on Merlin to help him rid the man.

  
"I'm evaluating the situation. And coming up with a solution."

 

* * *

 

Eggsy waits impatiently, glancing at the door with badly concealed enthusiasm, to the point Roxy had to go outside or risk busting a lung with her inability to stop laughing at Eggsy adorable infatuation.

  
When Harry does arrive, Eggsy is shy, well hidden behind the counter, making him another bouquet, and Harry smiles as gently as he always does, and it is almost like yesterday never happens.

  
When Harry is about to take his leave, his displeasure at the new markings on Eggsy's skin well hidden, because while Eggsy thinks the layers of foundation and shadows will keep them from being seen, Harry is a master spy with a degree in murder and really it is not Eggsy's fault that Harry is exceptionally observant, Roxy steps out, bold and brash. "I hope the missus enjoys all the flowers." Her smile is sweet and innocent and Eggsy freezes, hoping against hope for a miracle.

  
"I'm sure if I had one, she would." Harry is barely perturbed by the sudden statement, the need to correct her hidden by his simple answer.

  
"Then who're you buyin all them flowers for?" Eggsy is bewildered, and he leans forward, blinking rapidly. Harry is silent, sniffing slightly when Roxy giggles, a knowing glint in her eye. Perhaps Harry should make her his new prospect for the new set of Kingsmen recruits.

  
"Harry?" Eggsy's voice is mildly curious but his face is so easy to read.

  
"Perhaps I have been buying them to brighten my study."

  
"Perhaps?"

  
"Honestly, of all the times for you to focus on the nuances of the English language."

  
"Harry."

  
"I'll have you know I enjoy flowers quite a bit."

  
"Harry."

 

He huffs, and he knows that Eggsy can see his cheeks becoming the color of tomatoes.

  
"I may have bought them for no reason."

  
"There's always a reason," Eggsy's grin is wide and he slides forward, caging the older man in. "Did you buy them to talk to me?" Eggsy's eyes search his face and he laughs, delighted, when he realizes the truth. "You did!"

  
"That may or may not have motivated me," Harry acquiesces reluctantly. Eggsy claps his hands together once, his eyes filled with glee. Harry sets his bouquet aside, and steps closer to him, matching him step for step until Eggsy's back touches the wall. "You can stop me away if I'm wrong, but I do believe that I have a secret admirer," Harry says, arms bracketing the younger boy against the wall. "And that I have an idea of who he might be."

  
"Oh do you?" Eggsy is breathless against the wall, eyes never leaving Harry's. "Oh yes, one who is hopelessly in love with me." He grins, and drinks in the delicate skin that stretches over his face, and Eggsy, as a barely minted adults do, becomes impatient, his fingers tugging down lapels of Harry's jacket, crushing their mouths together in a kiss too greedy to be elegant.

  
Eggsy whimpers into the kiss, his back arching against the taller man, hands sliding to tug at his hair, the strong hands moulding against his back, gasping against his mouth. "Oh please," he begs, and Harry pulls away, Eggsy suckering him into a few more kisses before they break away, a thumb resting on the pink lips that Harry had wanted to savor for so long. "Not here, my boy."

  
Eggsy grumbles but straightens Harry's jacket anyway, taking the silent promise for later.

  
"I'll be looking forward to it," his voice is light and this time, it is Harry who presents him with a flower, stolen right from the store, a rose as red as the color on Eggsy's cheeks.


	2. Colour me with Tulips, both Red and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive...fanfiction.  
> Or the story where Harry is very protective of his precious flower love.

* * *

**Colour me with Tulips, both Red and Yellow**

 

* * *

 

 

“Eggy! Eggy! Eggy!” Daisy bounces on the seat of the taxi, clutching the straps of her backpack, peering out of the window with all the excitement a four year old can muster, her inability to pronounce words with her recent loss of her front tooth. Harry watches amused, as Eggsy tries to get her to calm down, going so far as to pull her onto his lap before he leans forward, placing a hand on Eggsy’s thigh, catching the younger boy's attention.

“It’s quite alright to let her loose. I don’t think she’s capable of breaking anything in here.” Eggsy smiles at him, uncomfortable despite getting the okay, not used to the luxury of riding in a car as posh as this just to send his sister to school, settling for letting her bounce on his knee while she wrinkles his shirt, her little fist clutching his thin dress shirt.

Harry tries to get him to relax, but Eggsy is still tense, practically bolting out of the car with Daisy on his hip and Harry following behind, mirth in his features. Eggsy scowls at him, flipping him off, and Harry chuckles, watching his boy set Daisy down at the gate, watched his face light up when Daisy gives him his usual kiss and then runs off to play with her friends. He waits at the gate until she waves at him, skipping into the building with the carefree personality only afforded to children.

“Thanks for the ride, ‘Arry. You’re the guvner.” Eggsy beams up at him, and Harry fights the urge to just wrap the boy in his arms and whisk him away, settling for resting his arm around his shoulders, with the shorter boy leaning into him. Harry leads them back to the car and Eggsy looks reluctant to climb back in, now that there is no imminent need for it, but Harry is having none of that, dragging the boy in.

“You know, if you have a rich lover, you should use them properly,” he comments causally, and Eggsy frowns at him, wrinkling his nose and crossing his arms. “For instance, I could have a car come by to send Daisy to school instead of you trekking for half an hour to send her or coming across the two of you running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get to school on time while on your way to work .”

“I’ve been doin that for the last three years, and I ain’t gonna stop now,” Eggsy replies, staring out of the window resolutely, leaving Harry baffled, "sides, don't I bother you enough as it is?" Eggsy asks with a wry smile. Harry shakes his head, not pushing the issue because he had a different agenda in mind. “You were late today,” he says quietly, watching Eggsy’s shoulder tense slightly, before he forcibly relaxes.

“Yea, overslept didn’t I?” Eggsy’s laugh is far too casual, and Harry is gentle as he turns the younger boy’s face towards him, and he very purposefully brushes a finger over the tender skin right under his cheek bone. “I fell and hit my head against the dresser,” his voice is tight and Harry sees his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows and he smiles pleasantly. “

You’re still a very bad liar, Eggsy. Have I taught you nothing?” Harry releases his chin, and settles back into his seat, an eyebrow raised while Eggsy flushes, slumping down even further in his seat.

“And I ain’t a rat. Aven't you learnt nothin, ‘Arry?” Harry tips his head in acknowledging the words thrown back at him. In all the time they had spend together, Eggsy had yet to give up a secret that had not been his. Merlin had been suitably impressed.

"Your little flower boy has more balls than most," Merlin mutters in his ear, "pretty much an idiot, though."

"Fuck off, Merlin." It was inaudible but he was sitting in a cab with a boy who was watching him with intent eyes, as though trying to look past the man in the suit. Eggsy raises an eyebrow at him and stays silent, knowing better than to question Harry when the man was talking to himself. Although he would like to know who in the name of heavens was Merlin. And if he should be worried that he might have to share Harry. Also, could he get one of those fancy Bluetooth things that Harry always seemed to have on him. Eggsy was never particularly good at sharing with anyone other than his mother and Daisy.

The car slides to a smooth stop in front of the flower shop, and Eggsy makes to climb out, stopping at the last second. He leans close to Harry, kissing the corner of his mouth before sliding out of the car with a shy smile. "Thank you for the ride," he mumbles softly, his ears turning red and he dashes out the car and into the store, leaving Harry to laugh softly.

"Well, aren't you going soft?" Merlin huffs in his ear.

"You're just jealous because your precious recruits don't give you the time of day," Harry smiles slyly, as Merlin makes noises of disgust before slipping into a professional tone, going over the case at hand in quick detail, already knowing that Galahad was going to be late. When he pauses and realizes Harry is not listening to him, Merlin scowls from his seat.

"You're just pissy because your darling little flower fairy won't give up his stepfather so that you can be a possessive asshole and kill him," Merlin knows by the silence from glasses means he has hit the bullseye, "I don't see why you can't toss him off in a corner somewhere and pretend to know nothing about it." When the silence continues, Merlin huffs and shakes his head. "Harry. Just because you don't want to lie to him doesn't mean you can let this go on. You'll be doing the world justice by locking him up."

"I can't." Harry's voice is quiet and deadly. "I want that repulsive man to know exactly who I am and that I have the power to do worse. And it can only happen when Eggsy is okay with it." He sighs, fingers tapping on his thigh. "He'll break eventually. I just need to be patient."

"Don't hold your breath, Harry." With that, Merlin drops the topic, and divulges into further into the drug dealing mafia ring that has been somehow blooming all over London without pause.

When Harry steps into the tailor shops, and slides right into being Galahad, greeting Arthur with his traditional sniff, and lets the usual lecture of punctuality wash over him, the words already ingrained in his brain. Arthur regards him with the usual disdain, before letting Merlin take control of the meeting, pointing out what Bedivere and Percival had managed to find in North and South London, the way the gang worked and, finally Harry's cover.

Harry nods, and Merlin looks at him meaningfully. He nods, aware of what having another mission meant, and Merlin judges him silently.

When Arthur dismisses him, they fall into step and Merlin has a crafty smile on his face. "I suppose you'll want me to put a full detail on your little flower fairy."

"I do wish you'd stop calling him that. He's neither little nor a fairy."

"He's gotta be fucking magical to get you so twisted his every move. Don't think I don't know he has a tracker on him. Or that his house is fully outfitted with bugs." Harry raises an eyebrow, unsure of how Merlin figured it out, silent for once as he considers lying his way out of this situation.

"I know everything, you little shit."

"About that detail..."

"I'll put some of the recruits on it. Turn it into training." Harry nods, and from the way his shoulders sink slightly, Merlin knows he is relieved, and he knows he can sucker Harry into favours later.

"Do you know who he reminds me of?" Merlin asks as they reach his office and Harry turns to him, a questioning look on his face. "Your flower fairy. Do you know who he reminds me of?"

Harry shakes his head and resigns himself to whatever comes out of Merlin's mouth.

"Eliza Doolittle. Your flower fairy reminds me of Eliza Doolittle. Isn't that splendid?"

"I will strangle you with your own scarf, so help me."

 

 

* * *

 

Roxy watches Eggsy bustling about the shop, a bounce to his step as he laughs with a customer, convincing him to take a bouquet much larger than he had come in to buy. They send the customer off with equally large smiles before bursting into laughter, Roxy hopping onto the counter to watch Eggsy smile dreamily at his phone, as they wait for someone to take a gander at their products. 

"Your posh bloke?" She asks, a bad imitation of Eggsy's voice and he grins, tapping his fingers against her temple. 

"Fuck off," he says, his words without heat as she peers over at his phone, letting out a low whistle. " 'Ow many times I gotta tell ya to use 'is name, eh Rox?" She smirks, and Eggsy knows that she would never call anything other than what she wanted to. 

"He's been gone, what? A whole month now?" Roxy watches him scowl and deny that he misses the older man. He fixes another bouquet that she knows is for him, made of sprigs of lilac and pansies, fiddling with the tulip stalks, yellow and red, as he finishes up, his phone buzzing on the counter. Roxy makes no comment when he practically dives for it, a sweet smile appearing on his face. 

"Something like that, yea." Eggsy taps a quick reply, before looking at up at Roxy, "want to go for a pint? I've been cooped at home too long." She knows he is lying, knows that Daisy is sleeping at a friend's, that Eggsy does not want to be home, not alone with that man they both so dislike. 

Roxy nods, another question poised on her tongue, but the bell tinkles and she lets it fade into the breeze as they call out a cheerful hello.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy leans against the sticky table, half empty pint dangling from his fingers as he laughs harder than he should at something that he cannot really remember. Roxy is leaning against him, laughing just as hard, almost collapsing against each other. Eggsy lets out a small gasp of laughter before standing, steady on his feet despite the amount of alcohol currently polluting his system. He manages to stumble up to the bartender, giggling as he orders another round of drinks, and he feels a hand on his waist, a wide hand that was all sorts of familiar but at the same time foreign. Eggsy looks up, taking in the familiar face of someone he could not quite place. 

The stranger introduces himself, and knows Eggsy's name, knows his friend and he cannot refuse that he might have known him, in a place of brighter lights and lesser alcohol but for now, he would settle for the stranger being a stranger. He smiles, easy and sweet, more focused on not dropping the two big cups that are easily the size of his face. When the stranger reaches over to take them from him, Eggsy cannot help but smile at him, following behind like an obedient puppy as the stranger slides into their table. 

Roxy smiles goofily at him, before cupping her hands around her mouth, trying for a whisper and getting a shout, "But Eggsy, what about Harry?" Eggsy smiles, befuddled, his mind much too muddled to ponder over the implications and simply giggles, nodding eagerly. 

They continue drinking, until Eggsy loses track of the number of bottles he has finished, somehow ending up plastered close to the stranger, with Roxy curled on the floor. He tries to move, to make a sound, but there is a taste in his mouth, a taste that makes him think of being sixteen with memories he would rather not bring forth. 

The stranger is saying something, mouth forming words that his ears cannot hear, and Eggsy leans closer, barely able to catch himself before falling into the stranger's lap. 

He tries to form an apology, but whether it is the drink or the forgotten taste from his childhood, he finds himself unable to even keep his eyes open, and the darkness that surrounds is anything but comforting, cold and frightening, with the nary a sound to separate the void from reality, only the feel of an arm around his waist, keeping him warm. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin taps on his screen, ignoring any and all of Galahad's questions regarding his flower princess, and it is only when he returns after collecting the information that they need to shut the organization down . He grouses and mutters dark, ungentlemanly things that would make a schoolteacher blush, only serving as more material for Merlin to hold over his head.

"It's been six weeks. Have some mercy, Merlin."

When Harry leans against Merlin's table, rubbing his temple to stifle his headache, the bald man simply smirks and pushes a stack of surveillance papers towards him. He flips through it, lips quirking at the observations of the various new recruits, and he wonders if Eggsy knows that these people were meant to keep him safe, or if he was this friendly to everyone. He knows that Eggsy has picked up on something, has an idea of what's is going on, when he makes it his mission to make the recruits work to find him, slipping in and out of places, vanishing into thin air. 

"Never knew he was a free runner," Harry muses, pictures of Eggsy hopping from the rooftop to rooftop, shadows after him, his lips split in an easy smile. He hands them back to Merlin and stands, the lingering aches and bruises vanishing at the thought of being with his boy. 

"Off to see your precious flower, then?" 

"I wonder why you ask questions that you already know answers to?" 

Merlin smirks, pushing his glasses further up his face, "because not everyone is as smart as me. Most people can't keep up with my thought process." 

"Do be quiet." 

"Fair warning though, he slipped his tail last night." Harry knows that Merlin sees his surprise, unable to comprehend how Eggsy, his pretty pretty flower boy, manages to slip a Kingsman recruit tail. "Recruit couldn't find him until the night ended, passed out in the back alley of a club." 

"Of course, Elijah has been sent home," Merlin smiles wickedly, and Harry knows he has been looking forward to this, to sending recruit after recruit back to their posh houses without a so much as a how do you do. "But I never did find who the boy was with or what he was doing." 

"I bet you didn't even try," Harry sniffs, and checks his phone, a slight frown forming at the lack of anything, and he makes a call, his frown deepening when Eggsy fails to answer. 

"He's a big boy, Harry. He hasn't needed somewhere to tuck him into bed since he was a toddler probably. You'll have to stop worrying." 

"Like I said, James. Shut. Up." 

"You're just testy because you're used to getting laid on a daily basis and now suddenly you're on a drought. The woes of being you." 

"I'm leaving now." 

"Let me know if the flower princess weeps upon the sight of you." 

"If you spy on me, I will come in here and and I'm going to change the colour of one of the circuit wires. It won't do shit to your systems, but you're going to sit here everyday and think, well, fuck me, why is there a green wire amongst my blues and I will watch you lose your mind as you look through a ll your bloody systems, looking for that one colour out of place." 

"I have no idea how the flower princess puts up with your sadism." 

"He quite enjoys it actually." 

"Well, fuck me." 

"I'll leave you to your hand." 

And Merlin decides the next time Galahad is on a mission, he might just burn his eyebrows off.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry goes straight to the flower shop and is surprised to see unfamiliar faces. With a genial smiles, he manages to piece together the happenings of the night, and finds himself pacing the floor of his house, with worry gnawing the back of his mind. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, just go to his house. You know where he bloody lives." Harry runs a hand through his neat hair, freeing it from the stiff coif he has. "I suppose I could," his reluctance easy to detect, and for once Merlin is silent as Harry pads for a few more moments before he sets out to the house he had yet to be invited to. 

He hesitates, hand hovering over the door before he knocks, thrice in quick succession, the door opening even as the last rap rings out. Harry blinks and steps in, his hand over his right hip as he moves cautiously, back to the wall until he manages to sidle into a room, and he takes in the sight of Eggsy dead asleep on the bed, his body curled around Daisy's. 

Harry heaves a sigh, and he buttons his jacket up, sitting on the edge of the bed, hand reaching to touch Eggsy's face. 

"And this is what you worry about." 

Merlin huffs, and with a distinct click signs off. Harry ignores the barb, fingers soothing the worry lines from the sleeping face, and to his shock, the boy is ice cold, trembling lightly enough that is almost unnoticeable. 

"Eggsy?" Harry's voice is a whisper and his gentle nudges are not enough to even stir the younger boy. "Eggsy, my boy. Darling, open your eyes." Harry continues to shake him up, until he stirs, a drowsy lilt to his words, 

" 'Arry? When'd you get back?" The lazy way his body shifts, his eyes rolling, his words slurring are enough to indicate that something is horribly horribly wrong. "I made you flowers," he giggles, hands gesturing to the empty wall and a terribly confused expression makes it way onto his face. "In the shop," he says, his smile loopy and making Harry's heart ache. 

"What did you take?" His voice is still as quiet, but there is a deadly force that makes Eggsy giggle. 

"Didn't take nufin. Not dat stupid." Eggsy considers his words, and waves a finger in Harry's face, "not anymore." 

Harry scowls and while Eggsy's pulse is fluttering, his eyes dilated, he really does look like he is on the verge of coming down from his high.

"And, pray tell, who on Earth you met last night?" "Was...was...friend?" Eggsy sounds incredibly confused, unsure of his own words and he blinks rapidly before smiling prettily, his hands reaching upwards to hug Harry but he misses, hands clutching the lapels of his jacket, and Harry obliges him when he gets pulled into a kiss. 

"And how do you know this friend?" 

"Long time. Long long time ago. I was a rent boy. And he used to. Used to. Long long time ago," his voice is breathy and his words broken, his eyes closing slightly, head tipping forward to rest on Harry's firm stomach, fading back to sleep quickly. 

Harry wants to shake the boy for slipping his tail. He wants to kill the man who Eggsy thought was his friend. Harry Hart wants to do a lot of bad things to a lot o bad people who insist on fucking up his precious boy.

Instead, Harry settles for displacing his rage another way. 

So when Eggsy awakens the next morning, a massive throbbing in his skull, his mouth dry, his body shaking, he is met with a sight he never thought he would see. Harry Hart in his apartment, sipping the weakest tea known to mankind while turning the pages of the paper. 

" 'Arry?" Eggsy wonders if he had too much to drink and this was a hallucination. It might be. He would not doubt it.

"Good morning,  darling." Most likely, not a hallucination. 

"Well shit." Harry just smiles at him, gesturing to the empty seat, and Eggsy shakes his head, "can't sit there. I'll get beat," he says absentmindedly, before the words catch up to him and he dares not look at Harry's face, for he knows what he will see there. Instead he busies himself with making Daisy's breakfast, waiting for Harry to say something. 

And he does not disappoint, waiting until Daisy is safe in school and he has Eggsy trapped in a cab with nowhere to run. "Who would beat you, Eggsy?" The question is sprung suddenly and Eggsy squirms under the unrelenting eye, and shakes his head like a petulant child. Harry raises a hand, smoothing his thumb over the younger boy's cheek, aching to draw him close but he needs Eggsy to tell him. "Won't you tell me?" Eggsy curls into himself, pulling away from the older man and Harry sighs, drawing back. "You will tell me one day, Eggsy. And I do hope that it is soon." 

Eggsy says nothing about his bruised knuckles and simply sits in silence, eyes staring out of the window, as he tries to ignore the warning pounding in his head, the warning that he would eventually break before this man in a way that he never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to describe how happy I am with all the love the first chapter received. Really, just wow. You guys inspired this second chapter. If you ever have any prompts or any thing you want me to write, hit me yo.  
> Also this was purely mobile because my computer just committed suicide so if there are any mistakes , please let me know!


	3. Petals of a White Heather

**Petals of a White Heather**

 

* * *

 

His body was heavy, each step dragging and his breaths harder and harder to take. Still, he clutched his precious bundle close, almost near tears when he reaches Roxy’s apartment, thumping against the door as he reaches for the bell. He sighed in relief, slumping on the step, everything flickering to black, barely hearing the door click open, the scream of shock as he pushed Daisy into Roxy’s arms and hits the floor hard.

There were voices over his head, soothing and melodic. He picked out the sweet sound of Roxy, her words a murmur. His eyes blinked open, his head pounding and mouth dry as he tried to call out to her. His vision swam slightly before settling on the handsome visage of Harry. He blinked once, twice before smiling slightly, wincing when he feels the pain shoot through his jaw. Harry was by his side almost immediately, the glass set down on the nightstand whilst his gentle fingers probe Eggsy’s face. One hand holding him by the jaw, the other tilting the glass to his mouth.

Eggsy pushes his hands away, entangling their fingers together and drinks his water gratefully.

“You gave Miss Morton quite the scare there, my boy.”

Eggsy smiled ruefully, and bites his lip. “Didn't mean to. I just didn't have anywhere else to go.”

“Miss Morton said that this is a usual occurrence. Though she won't tell me who tends to be stupid enough to hurt you. She believes that you have to be the one to tell me for it to mean anything.”

“You should just call her Roxy, you know. Not this Miss Morton nonsense.” Harry simply stares him down, his dark eyes intent on him. Eggsy swallowed, shifting uncomfortably, cursing when his fidgeting causes a fresh wave of pain to roll over his body. “She's right about that, Harry. It's nothing I can't handle.”

“I think your definition of handle needs to be updated.” Eggsy watched as Harry stands from the bed, his fists tight as he stalked around the room. “From where I'm standing, you've done nothing but gotten yourself a bloody beating that you probably did nothing to deserve from a man who is nothing more than a pathetic, bumbling, idiotic...and why are you looking at me like that, Eggsy?”

Eggsy was staring, his eyebrows raised, face expressing disbelief. “Most people would say I probably did something to deserve the beating I got. Even me mum does, most times. And you're saying that I'm better than him. Not something I hear often,” Eggsy shrugged easily, already used to the pain roiling through him. “Actually, no one apart from Roxy says it, but she's a biased lass.”

“Telling me about your stepfather can only help you, my boy. Why you keep keep your silence, I will never understand.” Frustrated, Harry resumed his spot by Eggsy, brushing his hair lightly, before curling a hand across his shoulder and pulling the smaller boy against him. Eggsy shifted, getting comfortable, his head resting on Harry's chest, the comforting thump of his heartbeat lulling Eggsy back to sleep.

“Because it's my problem,” Eggsy muttered and felt Harry tighten his grip, a speech about sharing problems ready and he cuts Harry off, patting his fingers lightly against the silk of Harry's shirt, “and I'm going to deal with it. It ain't gonna mean shit if you're the one taking the bastard out. You've got no beef with him.”

“I have a problem with him beating you.” Eggsy chuckled and nuzzled his face into Harry's chest. Harry stroked his hair lightly, moving their bodies until his back was pressed against the headboard, with Eggsy curled in his lap. Roxy popped her head in, and Harry shook his head at her. She huffed indignantly, Daisy on her hip, shaking her head, leaving Harry to coddle his boy.

“It would make it easier if you came to my house the next time you wanted to run away,” Harry mumbled into Eggsy’s hair, smiling when Eggsy snuggled closer.

 

* * *

  
It had been a while since Harry stopped by the flower shop. A while since he saw his his boy. Another mission, another separation that he was growing tired of. And he was tired of lying to Eggsy, wishing he could tell him the true nature of his job.

Alas, it was not the right time. And, so to the flower shop he went, with Merlin cackling in his ear when he sees the path Harry take.

And Harry will take any mockery that Merlin dishes when he sees the wide smile splitting Eggsy's face, feels the hard lines of his body pressed against him, the soft brush of his hair against his neck, the mixed scents of the flowers surrounding him.

Eggsy leaned back, just enough so that Harry can see his face, and he leaned down, slotting their mouths together, just for a minute, and Eggsy smiled, his eyes sparkling when they pull away.

“I'm off in twenty,” Eggsy's voice was low, and Harry nodded.

“I'll flag a cab, love.”

Eggsy watched as Harry waltzed out of the shop, his face red when he realized that Roxy had been watching the whole time.

“Shut up, Rox.”

She smiled and shook her head at him. “Oh, just go. I can handle the store till closing.”

Eggsy flashed a charming smile, and was out of the door before she finished her sentence.

Roxy laughed when she saw Eggsy crash into Harry, who managed to keep them both upright, and she felt her heart thud when she saw the way Harry watched Eggsy, the way he kept his arms tight around her best friend as though he could protect from harm simply by being with him.

It made her miss Amelia.  
  


* * *

 

 

Fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden table, Harry waited for Arthur to finish droning on, criticizing several members of their table, uncaring of their muttered curses. It was a relief when he finally removed his glasses, and bid Arthur farewell as politely as he could. He fell in step with Merlin, watching him over the rims of his glasses.

“Popular man, aren't you, Harry?”

“Context would be appreciated. Though you're not wrong. I'm quite well liked.”

“Your favorite flower lad’s tried to call you three times now. You might want to call him back.”

Cursing Merlin’s heritage, Harry pulled his phone from his back pocket. And there it was: three calls, three voicemails and finally a text with four words that made Harry’s heart sink.

“Harry, mate, did you know Daisy’s school had a half day today?”

Harry did not know that.

“Harry, is Daisy with you? Please tell me she's with you. Call me back, would ya?”

The wretched sound of Eggsy’s voice had him hurrying to his car.

“Harry. Harry, you bloody bastard, pick up your damn phone. I think he's got her. I think Dean has her. Please, Harry, pick up. I don't know what to do.”

Harry cursed, his car screaming as he speeds off, the dread filling him at Eggsy's last text.

‘I've got it handled.’

 

* * *

 

 

He gets Merlin on the phone. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel. The car door slams shut. He stalks up the flight of stairs.

And there was no hesitation.

There was only fury.

Eggsy cradling Daisy in his arms, the red soaking into his undershirt, his body a shield for the small child.

Dean sitting on the sofa, with Michelle held captive next to him. Dean, with smug smile on his face as he mocks Eggsy.

Dean rose, when Harry slams the door open, and meets the bottom of Harry’s shoe. He goes down with churlish scream, clutching his side. Harry wants to grind his bones to dust, to burn the flesh off his bones.

Eggsy’s voice, soft and strong called him.

“Harry, don't. Just leave him, please.”

And Harry puts aside his blood thirst to kneel next to him, helping him stand. Eggsy slumped into his side, clutching Daisy to his chest, holding onto her despite her soft cries. He pushed against Harry, fighting against him for moments before he gave in, simply holding onto Daisy with everything left in him.

He's practically carrying Eggsy out, and was not surprised when he was met with Merlin, who silently takes half of Eggsy’s weight until they reach the cab. Every step is a struggle, each breath Eggsy takes a challenge. They slide Eggsy into the cab, both of them on either side of him.

The ride to Harry's home was silent, only broken by Daisy’s soft whimpers and Eggsy's attempts to hush her, as though he believed they were still in the tiny apartment trapped by Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

Roxy was waiting for them, outside Harry's house, and only then did Eggsy relinquish his hold over Daisy, finally collapsing against Harry. Merlin nodded to Harry and slipped out, leaving Harry to care for his boy.

It is nearly midnight when Harry laid Eggsy on his bed, salve on every bruise and bandages on his wounds. he settled next to Eggsy, stroking his hair, watching his eyes flutter open, the small sleepy smile as he shuffled slightly closer to Harry, moving his head to lay on Harry's outstretched arm.

“I called you this time.” His voice was a whisper against Harry's collarbone, and Harry pressed his lips to his forehead.

“I know. I'm sorry. I was in a meeting. If I had known…” Eggsy shushed Harry, his swollen fingers pressed against Harry's lips. “Progress,” Eggsy smiled.

“I knew you'd come. ‘S why I knew all I had to do was wait and you'd show up. Like a knight in shining armor, on a horse,” Eggsy's smile was dreamy, and his eyes finally close, sending him into a dreamless sleep. Harry kissed his forehead again, tucking Eggsy against him.

“I will always come for you, my dear boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy smiled, barely startled when the black cab stopped in front of him. He climbed in, knowing the cab would simply follow him until he gave in. The cab idled in front of Daisy’s school, and he stepped out, leaning against the shiny metal, his smile wide as Daisy runs out, her delighted laugh as she raced to him. He scooped her up, planting a kiss on her head, and climbed back into the cab.   
  
Eggsy listened to Daisy, smiling as she told him of her day, her face alight with enthusiasm. When the cab came to a stop, Eggsy hopped out, and did a double take. He was not in the downtrodden neighborhood that they lived in, but rather a grandiose home, with Harry smiling at him from the doorstep.

“What the bloody hell?” Harry smiled enigmatically and led them inside.

“This is my home. You've been here before, my dear. You shouldn't be so surprised.”

Eggsy continued to stare, open mouthed, clutching the squirming Daisy to him.

“Since you won't let me do anything to that repugnant man you call a stepfather, this is my other solution.” Eggsy gaped, Harry's hand pressing against the small of his back the only thing keeping him moving. “Of course, this is only temporary measure. Unless you decide you want it to be permanent or one of us kills your bastard of a stepfather,” Harry smiled and Eggsy felt any will to protest shrivel up inside of him.

“I've got to get my stuff?” Harry smiled again, “second floor, third door. You'll find your atrocious attire and Miss Daisy’s things in there. Now, close your mouth, love, and hurry into the shower. I'll make tea.” Harry strutted into the kitchen, and popped back out.

“Treat this as your home, Eggsy.” Harry cupped his cheeks, kissing him square on the mouth. “It is your home.”

Eggsy looked at the grandiose home, the over large room, and wanted to protest, wanted to decline, to refuse and turn back to that little room he had. It was a horror house with Dean but it was what he knew. Here in this home, Eggsy did not know if he could stay. Living on Harry's charity, living on anyone's charity was not something he could do.

“Harry...I…” Eggsy turns back to Harry and catches the tender look on his face.

“Think of it as doing a favor for me, Eggsy. With you living in this house, my home, I won't have to worry when I'm away at work,” his voice was earnest, his fingers stroking the side of Eggsy's face. “I won't have to wonder every time my phone ring, every time it doesn't, if you're at that ramshackle place you call a home with that man, or getting the ever loving hell beaten out of you.” His eyes were soft, and Eggsy felt his heart squeeze. “If you're here, I will know you're safe. And I need to know, my darling, that no matter where I go, or how long I'm gone for, you're safe at home, waiting for me.”

“Okay,” his voice is soft, small, but Harry is elated and he pressed their foreheads together, giving him a kiss with a promise of more to come. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming. I've been away due to being army but now I'm back. Hopefully, with more regular updates. Thank you all for your kind comments, it really gave me the motivation to keep writing despite having been away for so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and that I haven't lost my touch. Please let me know if there is any errors, this was written on mobile as usual.


End file.
